Jiren
How Jiren joined the Tourney Jiren is a warrior from Universe 11, and a member of the elite force known as the Pride Troopers. He was one of the ten warriors from Universe 11 that entered in the Tournament of Power. Jiren is quite possibly, and almost certainly, the strongest mortal being in existence. In terms of raw strength, he may be unmatched entirely. Even the legendary Son Goku is unable to hold a candle to this beast. However, through a long, drawn out struggle, and the temporary blessing and power of Ultra Instinct, Jiren was knocked out of the arena, making Universe 7 the winner of the tournament. While meditating, Jiren sees visions of a monster called Zero plotting to use Smasher energy for something diabolical. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates while looking around. After the announcer calls his name Jiren warps close to the camera and does a barrage of punches saying "Strength is everything. All is possible with power and power alone." Special Moves Power Impact (Neutral) Jiren fires a red-orange ki blast in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. Infinity Rush (Side) Jiren launches a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. Grand Charge (Up) Jiren charges at the opponent with his shoulder. The thumb pad can determine where he goes. Chock Tornado (Down) A counterattack which Jiren grabs the opponent's hands, after catching their punch, and then twists them, spinning them in midair. Power Rush (Hyper Smash) Jiren keeps charging at the opponent and delivers a rapid flurry of punches and kicks before sending them flying with a powerful punch. Blazing Magnetron (Final Smash) Swings his fist, sending out a red shockwave. On hit, Jiren says "This attack decides it!" and unleashes a powerful, cladded punch that causes a humongous explosion. Victory Animations #Jiren crosses his arms saying "None of you can win against me. Give up." #Jiren thrusts his hand and says "No matter how much you try, you will always fail." #Jiren circles his arms and raises his left hand saying "I fight alongside no one, now and ever. I will not suffer the same mistakes of my past again." On-Screen Appearance Jiren flies to his point and cracks his knuckles saying "Tell me. Do you truly believe you can win?" Trivia *Jiren's rival is Zero's clone who tried to use the Zero Cannon for his own personal gain. *Jiren shares his English voice actor with Scorpion, Keiichiro Washizuka, Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Ragna the Bloodedge, Dogi, Bass Armstrong, Dr. Anton Phibes, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite, Franky, Griamore, TJ Combo, Ashleigh Crichton, Count Dracula and Han. *Jiren shares his Japanese voice actor with Sicilian. *Jiren shares his French voice actor with Shio Sakaki, Eijirou Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, Junkman and Nutley. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Downloadable Characters